


In the Depths

by In_love_with_writing002



Series: SidLink Alternate Meets [2]
Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Alternative Meeting, Gen, Link is scared, Sidon would be terrifying to see, especially at night, he has a right to be, self indulgent fear fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-17
Updated: 2019-07-17
Packaged: 2020-06-30 05:59:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19847047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/In_love_with_writing002/pseuds/In_love_with_writing002
Summary: There was something in the water.Link was being watched.





	In the Depths

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by Sidon saying “I’ve been watching you” and me thinking that was really creepy, even if he didn’t mean for it to be.

There was something in the water.

Every single time Link went swimming in Lanayru, he always felt a sensation of being watched. At first he had thought it was a lizalfos, but he had defeated them all before he got in. Then he thought it was an octorok but no green grass was sticking out. He still experienced it on the shore, but it wasn’t like it was from the air, because Link was floating on his back and seeing nothing (although that was probably due to the light rainfall). It had to be underneath him.

He was terrified.

Feeling watched wasn’t something Link could put into words. He spent his whole life wandering around Hyrule aimlessly with no destination or path, just going around wherever the wind took him. He honestly didn’t know why he kept coming back to Lanayru when the place gave him the creeps. There weren’t even any stables nearby, the closest one being Foothill Stable at the base of Death Mountain. Link had decided to take a chance and travel deeper into the territory, but all he found were electric Lizalfos and water. So what was this presence that made his heart pound, and fear fill his mind? He was safe…

Right?

Link swam back to the bank when he saw the sun sinking below the horizon, but the feeling didn’t go away. It was as if the water itself was alive, staring him down as he followed the river upstream. Cliffs surrounded him on both sides and made him feel trapped, sweat trickling nervously down his forehead and mixing with the rain. He kept an eye on the river closely, jumping nearly a foot off the ground when a fish splashed out of the water. There was a bridge ahead, looking at his sheikah slate for a name revealed nothing. He hadn’t been to the tower yet, too afraid of the presence in the water, and trying to figure out how to Climb in the rain. There was a chance that it wasn’t raining, but it looked like it was raining pretty much everywhere. Standing on the bridge made him feel a little more confident, and he looked off the side, only to feel the hairs on the back of his neck stick up. He whipped around and raced to the other side, hearing a splash and catching the fastest glimpse of a fin sticking out of the water.

“Just a fish, Link. No need to be-“ a large splash came from behind him, something landing on the bridge. “scared.” With night creeping over rapidly the feeling of being watched grew stronger, and Link knew that if he turned around he would find the culprit. He unsheathed his weapon slowly. “Who are you? Why are you following me?” he asked in a wavering voice. He didn’t want to turn around because he didn’t want the creep to see that he was on the verge of tears, scared that he was about to be killed.

Or worse.

“You have quite an impressive skill set for a Hylian.” That wasn’t the voice of a Yiga clan member. Who was this new threat?

“I asked you a question.” Link’s grip on his sword tightened, not one to be swayed by something as simple as tone inflection.

“Why don’t you turn around and find out?” Link swallowed the ball of fear that rose in his throat, trusting himself to react should he be attacked. He took a deep breath and turned around. “Hello, Link. That is your name, right?” In front of him was the  _ biggest _ Zora Link had ever seen. Maybe he shouldn’t have trusted himself so much. The Zora towered above him, easily over eight feet tall.

“Mother of Hylia…” Link muttered, backing up against the railing. Fear was still shaking him to the core, stomach in knots.

“Mm.” The Zora grinned at him, revealing sharp teeth that Link was sure could take Link’s head right off his shoulders in one bite. The Zora stepped closer, hands on his hips. “As I was saying…” Link stumbled over his words, putting his sword out as if trying to keep him at bay.

“S-stay back, y-you!” The Zora reached out with a sigh, grabbing Link’s wrist and gently removing the sword from his hand. Link would have done something but he was too paralyzed with fear, unable to say a word of protest. He blinked in confusion then nodded.

“Oh, I forgot to introduce myself. Where  _ are  _ my manners?” The way the Zora said it was more of a statement, placing Link’s sword on the ground. “My name is Prince Sidon. And I need your help.” Sidon’s back was to him and it would have been the perfect chance to strike, but Link was still afraid, and the request was odd. The night was setting in around them, fireflies peeking out from their daytime hiding places.

“My help?” Link asked, glad that his voice didn’t shake. Sidon turned back around, golden eyes sending Link into another bout of shakes under the cold beauty of them.

“Yes. Divine Beast Vah Ruta has been causing my people all manners of trouble.” Sidon relaxed and walked until he was right in front of him. “If you’re willing, then please, follow me to Zora’s Domain where I will tell you everything. The path there is treacherous, but you have my full confidence.” Oh, Hylia. Link clenched his hands into fists and let them drop to his sides. It would be his luck that something that scared him would be the one thing he needed to see to continue his quest. Sidon offered his hand, holding an electro elixir. “Should you choose to accept the request, this is yours. Think of it as a token of my appreciation.” Impa’s words rang through his head.

_ Free the divine beasts. _

He had to help, even if Sidon was the most terrifying creature he’d ever seen.

“Alright.” Link said, the shakiness starting to go away as it was replaced by anticipation. “Where am I going?”

~ _ Fin _

**Author's Note:**

> I have more to post for this series! I’ll probably post one a week between updates of “Wild and Free” (you should check it out!) and if there’s any prompts you want to see, let me know in the comments! I’ll probably take anything, but keep in mind these are first-meet scenarios. Hank you for reading!


End file.
